Michigan
République des Grands Lacs |native_name = |image_flag = Flag of the Kingdom of the Great Lakes.svg |image_coat = |national_motto = Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam circumspice "If you seek a pleasant pennsula, look about you" |national_anthem = "Battle Hymn of the Republic" |image_map = Kingdom of the Great Lakes.svg |map_width = 300px |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = Great Laker Michigander Superioran Ontarian Bayor |membership = |government_type = Republic |leader_title1 = Chancellor of the Republic of the Great Lakes |leader_name1 = William Blake |leader_title2 =Vice Chancellor |leader_name2 =Jerome Swift |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = Congress |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Represenatives |sovereignty_type = Independence from the |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = October 4th,1865 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = December 26th, 1866 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = January 4th, 1867 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |population_estimate = 44,221,942 |population_estimate_rank = 2015 |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $32,842 |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $3.1 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.32 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.897 |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Great Lakes dollar ($) (G$) |currency_code = GLD |time_zone = EST |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |cctld = .gl |calling_code = |common_name = The Republic. The Great Lakes.}} Michigan, officially the Republic of the Great Lakes (French: République des Grands Lacs), is a sovereign state that surrounds the Great Lakes region of North America. The 20th century in the Great Lakes began with the Great Depression and the Great Flight. Millions of Michiganders were out of work and left for better prospects in Sierra and the United Commonwealth. In response, the New Michigan Deal, a package of social welfare programs designed at putting the country back to work and reliving poverty, was enacted under the government of Chancellor Clark D. Summers. Summers, an immensely popular politician, led the Prospector Party of Michigan to three consecutive victories in the 1930, 1934, and 1938 elections, creating a period known as the Summer in Michigan. After World War II, the Summer in Michigan continued well into the 1950s under the government of Elliot Reier and his National Party government. With the Baby Boom and the Rise of Detroit, the Great Lakes blossomed into a powerhouse for automobile manufacturing. This boom cemented the Great Lakes' position as a regional power. The Republic's population once again saw a drastic increase which led to the growth of major cities across the Kingdom. The modern era has been defined as a renewal of that division, especially following the 2014 election which saw a stark difference between the conservative-voting Michigan and liberal-voting Ontario. A developed state, the Republic's human development index is 0.897 and it consistently ranks as having one the best standards of living in the Anglo-American sphere. A thriving job market has been credited for its $3.1 trillion gross domestic product. It has a population of over 40 million, over 5 million of which live in the Republic's largest city, . The Great Lakes functions as a republic with a federal system. The current Chancellor is William Blake, serving since 2014 Etymology The word "Michigan" derives from the Ojibwe word "mishigami", meaning "big lake". Although the country as a whole is typically referred to as "Michigan", only one of the Republic's four regions are named so; the other regions are Ontario, Superior, and Thunder Bay. For this reason, scholars recommend calling the country "the Great Lakes" or "the Republic" or simply "the RGL". The country's demonym has also seen some confusion as many people have lamented being called a "Michigander" despite not hailing from Michigan. Again, it is recommended one refer to anyone from the country as a "Great Laker", or, depending on the subject's preference, a Michigander, Superioran, Ontarian, or (Thunder) Bayor. History Pre-Columbian Main article: Pre-columbian settlement of Michigan British rule The British Empire came to control Michigan and its surrounding territories after the French Indian War and the Treaty of Paris, in which the Kingdom of France agreed to cede its North American holdings east of the Mississippi River to Britain. Michigan was then organized as the Province of Michigan and was politically separate from the other areas that would eventually constitute the Kingdom of the Great Lakes. Superior was referred simply as the Upper Peninsula, Ontario was then part of the Dominion of Canada, and Thunder Bay had not yet been created. In 1799, a deposits of gold were discovered in the northern part of the Lower Peninsula, igniting the Gold rush of 1800. Hundreds of thousands of prospectors migrated to Michigan in hopes of finding their fortune. Michigan's abundant natural resources provided a major incentive for these prospectors to stay even if they failed at striking it rich in the gold mines. The prospectors developed their own culture, shared in the common desire for prosperity, and united in their daily toils for gold. These were the beginnings of the very first labor movements in the Great Lakes, pre-dating the Industrial revolution. Mining companies in Michigan were the first to establish labor practices considered basic today, such as a base wage, guaranteed leisure time, and a basic standard of work safety. Smith & Son Co. was instrumental in establishing practices following by other companies even to this day. Led by Percival Smith, Smith & Son Co. was responsible for over 34% of gold production in the early stages of the Michigan gold rush. Independence Rest of 19th century Following the success of the independence movement, Great Lakers lost the common goal that had unified even the most politically opposite. The Prospector Party was founded in 1807 as a pro-labor rights, social democratic, center-left wing party. The National Party of Michigan, referred to as the Nats, was founded not long after and was less ideologically coherent than the Progressives, instead acting as an umbrella, or catch-all, party for individuals that disagreed with the platform of the Prospectors. 20th century Industrialization occurred in Michigan somewhat earlier than it did in other countries which, combined with Michigan's mining and lumber industries, gave the Kingdom an economic head start in North America. Despite poor relations during Michigan's infancy, a trade agreement with the United Kingdom was signed in 1903, forming what would become the foundation of the Trans-Atlantic Trade Union (TATU). The invention of the automobile and its further innovation spearheaded by , led to the formation of the motor industry with Michigan at its epicenter. became synonymous with Michigan's labor culture which spurred migrations from other countries, referred to as "Michigan's Ford Rush". Ford's popularity led to his desire to stand for political office. In 1923, he successfully ran for the House of Representatives and was elected to represent Wayne's 3rd Riding as a National. A year later, Ford became Chancellor of the Great Lakes following the resignation of National leader Lawrence W. Campbell. His tenure oversaw the in the Republic and the continued prosperity created as a result of not only his contributions, but those of other industrialists of his era as well. He sought to codify Fordism into the Republic's laws and therefore initiated a national minimum wage. Prior to then, minimum wages were established by provincial law and local customs and could vary drastically between localities. The act that Ford passed, the Fair Wages and Employment Act of 1924, established a federal minimum wage that all employers in all provinces must abide by. The original act, as passed by Parliament, set the wage at $1.00 per hour, equivalent to around $5 in 2016. Depression The prosperity of the 1920s would come to a crashing halt during the next decade. In order to continue growth, lines of credit issued by some of the Republic's largest financial institutions were backed by the government. This, some economists argue, created a credit bubble that, when burst, led to the Great Depression in Michigan. Other economists dispute this, arguing it was the risky investments made by these institutions which led to the bubble bursting, not the government's assurance. Regardless, the effects the depression had on the Republic were severe. Henry Ford's National government lost election in the 1930 election by a landslide, leading to Clark D. Summers becoming his successor. Summers came into office seeing a need for social welfare, which the Kingdom had little of at the time. He proposed a social security system along with a host of other poverty-relief programs which became known as the New Michigan Deal. State investments in the auto industry were seen as key to revitalizing Michigan's economy. 1950s and continued prosperity 1960s and rise of counterculture Government Chancellorship Legislature Political parties Law Subdivisions Economy Industry Exports and imports Unemployment